The sorcerer avenger
by spitfyre1
Summary: Harry was exploring the world when be felt a dark magic, when he investigates he meets Captain America and Iron man, and gets introduced to a world of heroes and villains he never thought existed.


**A/N**

**Was watching Avengers and had this idea, I'm almost done with the next update soon.**

**I dont own either Harry Potter or Avengers**

000000000000

Harry was camping around Germany when he felt a massive wave of dark magic emanating from a nearby town. Packing his gear up he sighed, "I swear to God, if it leads me to either Voldemort or the Weasleys." With a Soft pop he vanished. He appeared in a street, with a man that had horns on his helmet emanating darkness, but the thing he held was emanating tainted magic. He was monologing, Harry rolled his eyes and vanished with a pop and reappeared next to another who's very existence seemed to distort time around him. He was laying on the ground until a man in armor flew in and landed.

As his armor faded the man he looked directly at Harry, "you emit very strong magic. Interesting, I wasnt aware that humans had tapped into the primal energy."

Harry scoffed, and threw a incareous, "the primal magics, as you call them, I was born with it. I grew up with people who hate it. Trust me, this magic has not been worth it and you, your magic is being tainted. By that." Harry pointed to the staff.

Harry followed the two as they dragged the man onto there ship, the blue clad man looked to Harry, "Steve Rodgers." He held his hand out.

Harry smiled, "Harrison Potter. Please call me Harry. You, my friend should not look as young as you do."

Steve laughed, "yes. I'm afraid during the war I had to crash and ended up frozen for many years."

Harry frowned, "i understand war. But your body should have broken down from that many years. Unless the power I feel, your body has been altered."

Steve nodded, "I volunteered. You cant be more than twenty, how is it that you understand war?"

Harry frowned, "I'm am 29, I look young because...well my kind naturally age slower after puberty. However, something happened to me during my war, well I dont age very much anymore."

The man in armor walked up, "we'll have to exchange notes..." whatever he was going to say after that lightning sounded and the prisoner jumped, "scared of lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what comes next." A thump sounded and he looked to Harry, "you feel him. Interesting, you had contact with dark magic, tell me. Why did you get rid of it?"

Harry glared, "it was leaching off me. It tried to take me over, the bastard who attacked me used me as a soul container."

Loki's eyes lit up, "ah, that type of magic cant be simply destroyed. You'd have to die. Ah, you became lucky. You did indeed die, but you gambled that that death would take that taint instead." Before he could say more the back ripped open and Loki was ripped out of the ship.

Harry sighed watching the two other men leap out of the ship after him, "I'm going after them. Maybe we can salvage this." He called to the pilot and vanished with a pop.

Appearing he saw all three of them fighting while Loki just sat there and watched he growled, and Loki watched his eyes turned blue and start glowing, "ENOUGH!" A wave of magic erupted and all of them found them frozen solid to the neck. "E fucking nough. We are all adults, act like it." Lightning sparked around the blonde man, "that wont help. At least not immediately, now, why did you take him?"

"He is my brother, and a criminal to my people, it's our duty to punish him."

Harry nodded, "then we are on the same side, you need him, but you can't get home can you"

"How do you have knowledge of this?"

"The dark magic you arrived on. It was clearly a one way ticket. I'm guessing that whatever is corrupting his magic," he pointed to Loki, "is your ticket out."

He nodded and the ice began to recede around him and Steve."Cap, I can trust you not to lose your head yea?" Steve nodded. "Now. You, Iron man, or Tony. You must be wondering why you cant attack me. Simple, magic interfears with tech. As long as I have you in my magic, that suit wont work. Your childish antics stop here. You've taunted your way into this fight that was entirely avoidable. I'm gonna let you out, but you will not start another fight." The ice receded again and the suits power restarted.

"Why didnt that kill me? That should've deactivated my implant." Tony asked. "Unless...the power source is in my body, so it insulates against that effect." Harry nodded and they rejoined the jet.

0000000

Landing onto the carrier Harry smiled, "ah. It feels good, the salty air. I haven't been to the ocean since I was 17."

"And who is this?" A black man with an eye patch approached.

"Harry Potter."

Harry saw a very minute widening of the one visible eye, "well, well, well. The hero of Magical Britain. What brings you here?"

Harry shrugged, "I'll explain my whole story when I can only say it once. But for now, let's say...I sensed this mans tainted magic and had to step in. How do you know of that?"

"I make it my buisness to know. Come, I'll call everyone so they can meet you."

00000000

After, Captain America, Iron man, thor, black widow and the hulk with a few normal people assembled Harry sighed and pulled out a black rock engraved with runes, "what I'm about to show you will not be pleasant. But I hope, after i show you everything, I can help."

He placed the rock on the floor and tapped it. Causing the whole room to be absorbed into the dark.

000000

They watched his parents murder, and an aged man leaving him on the doorstep of his families house without even once thinking of his wellbeing. They watched eleven years of beatings and abuse, starvation and finally being bullied.

Everyone was sickened at the boys family. Then when Harry turned eleven they watched as he was brought out of that, his hope to make a friend. They watched the next 4 years of his life spent fighting off evil, seemingly JUST above his abilities. Watched as his friends abandoned him multiple times for something he was born with or something that happened. They watched as the boys teachers turned a blind eye to the bullying, abuse, racism, and assault in his school. Then after the fourth year of his school they watched him fight a war he was never meant to be in, all due to a prophecy and the headmaster of his school. They watched him fight and eventually win against the resurrected form of his parents murderer, but not before the old man even after his death decided to send Harry to his own death.

Then after it was said and done they watched as be went back to the girl he loved, he was with her for a single year. That year ended when he found love and loyalty potions around her house, then found her mother had robbed his families money. After that they watched as a toad faced woman was brought in as leader to his home. She let off all of the terrorists off scot free, allowing a bunch killers, rapists, and thieves free. Another war started instantly and the people turned to him to stop it again.

He did, but after a month he stopped, they watched as he strode in front of the whole goverment and told them to fuck off, he said that if there blatant racism didnt interfere with rightful justice this wouldn't have happened. He told them to clean there own mess, because he wouldnt fight for people who would release the very people responsible in the first place all because they were purebloods.

They watched as he sat and watched his home tear itself apart. He watched as he left his home as the pureblood racism didnt stop, even after a third war based on it.

000000000

Light returned to the world and Harry sighed, "I can only do so much if those in power dont learn a lesson after three wars. I couldnt do it anymore. After that I traveled around the world, delving into ancient magics long lost." He raised a hand and ice formulated around his hand, "learning magic that was believed lost. After that...well I was asked to come back and help Britain, I refused. I went back once and still saw nothing had changed. When one side of a war wants to destroy everything and the other preached and still preaches about second chances without ever doing anything to punish them for there crimes before, well...their niavety will eventually lead to Magical britains death."

"How so?" Thor asked disgusted at that culture

"Imbreeding. All of the so called pure blood families were all related somehow. I think it was last year that it started taking its toll. Kids born without magic in almost every family. It's gotten so bad that I know for a fact the woman I loved had a child. Sired by her own brother. Both sides of that world were doing the same thing, they just used that racism for different reasons."

A blacked out form on a screen spoke up, "I hadn't realized Britain had become so bad. It would explain why they've cut off all contact with any other magical world."

Harry scoffed, "of course. They dont want anyone realizing that there dying. They refuse change and it's already affecting them. I had to run."

Fury eyed him, "and your friends?"

Harry shrugged, "was fooled my whole life by people I thought friends. Only three lived through it. Luna Lovegood left before even me. Smart girl, Neville Longbottom...he refused to leave. Heard of his death a year later.

The final one who lived through the war, she contacted me last year. Asked to get me her out, explained how her Veela heritage came into play and my former friends family had used it. Three years of marriage, and she had enough kids already to rival the matriarch of the family. That 7 kids in all. Last year she begged me to get her out, saying her kids were just like her married family. I brought her to France, her home...but she'll never be the same. Last time I was there she just stared blankly at me saying I was right to leave when I did."

"The other girl." Fury asked

Harry grunted, "my former best friend decided that my own families magical library was more important. Until she realized she couldnt use half of it. Thinking it dark she razed it to the ground. I have no sympathy for her." Fury nodded apparently liking what he heard.

000000

The next few days were spent interacting with Loki's scepter and trying to find a way to get the tesseract. Until the whole team began fighting. Harry grunted and a golden dome formed over the scepter. Everyone instantly calmed down and turned to Harry, "enough. That staff was manipulating your emotions."

Fury nodded once, "thank you. Now, let's discuss this instead of being at each others throats."

"Fury. That scepter is releasing a homing beacon though." A massive explosion sounded and everything went black.

0000000000

Harry came to when a roar sounded from the ship, "hey, we have to get out of here, Bruce changed." The redhead, Black Widow said.

Harry grunted and sat up, "just be ready to run if this doesn't work..."

As the green man jumped at them Harry launched a cheering charm, and sure enough, the man began to revert back into his base human form. "Oh good. If worked," he slumped back.

"What did you do? He seems...happy." Natasha asked.

"Cheering charm. His other form gets stronger and activated with anger. I just figured that if that anger was replaced with happiness he would revert back." Harry grunted as his shoulder popped back into place. He waved his hand over her leg, "_episki"_

a pop and her leg felt fine, "come on...let's get back to Fury." Harry nodded and waved his wand over Bruce and he started levitating his body.

Coming into the bridge he saw a subdued group, "what happened?" He set Bruce down and enerverated him cancelling the cheering charm.

"Coulson is dead." Harry blinked and sighed.

"Pity. I actually liked that guy."

Fury walked in, "oh, good. I was worried about Bruce when he changed." He pulled out a deck of cards, "these...were in Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." He threw them and Harry noticed a deck of vintage trading cards about Captain America stained in blood.

"The council wanted to use the tesseract to make weapons, it's true. But I never put all my eggs into that basket, because i was working something even more risky. Stark knows this, there is an idea for remarkable individuals to come together and fight the battles we never could. Phil Coulson believed in this idea, it was a outdated idea anyway. He swept out of the room. The whole room separated.

Harry was helping repair the turbines when Steve entered, "we know were Loki is going. You got a suit?"

Harry stood, "I've got...something yea."

"Then suit up, meet in the Hangar bay."

Harry went to the room that was assigned to him and pulled out his mokeskin package and sighed. Pulling out three items he pulled the silvery cloth over top of him and slid the ring onto his finger, he hesitated a split second when looking at the wand however. "...last time I wore all three it stopped my aging. There's no going back after this." He reached out his hand and grasped the stick he had inherited from Dumbledore.

He gasped as the three Hallows resonated together and a cloaked figure appeared, "do you finally accept the power, last decent of the youngest Peverell?"

Harry looked to the figure of death for the first time since he had spoken to him when he took the form of Dumbledore in the forbidden forest. "If it helps me protect my friends."

A burst of power and his cloak turned black and the wand extended into a scythe, "good luck, master." The cloaked figure faded.

Harry sighed and grabbed the scythe, which shrunk and wrapped around his wrist in a bracelet form, it emitted warmth and he knew he could use it like a wand. Turning and walking out with his cloak billowing In non existent wind that would make the late Severus Snape proud he made his way into the hangar bay.

Entering into the ship the others nodded and Tony took off ahead of them, "we should try to warn them ahead of time." He activated the radio, "City of New York, this is...sub zero of the Avengers, we have Intel that an invasion is soon to attack your streets, please evacuate any civilians that could get caught in the crossfire."

He disconnected the transmission when a string of Profanity came through, Tony's voice sounded through, "like the Name, very fitting."

Harry sighed and lifted the hood of his, a shadow encased tha upper half of his face and he channeled his magic slightly, turning his eyes blue glowing with power, "not surprising. Adults always seem to me extraordinarily stupid in my experience."

"Stark, were on your three coming in now."

"What did you guys stop for drive through? Pull up to 6th, I'll lay them out for you."

The jet shot down a few dozen of the creature and they flew up to the tower and saw Thor fighting Loki. Black widow opened fire and Loki fired his staff, Harry managed to shield the first blast but the second one destroyed one of the engines and they went spiraling down.

When they landed a big armored lizard thing was approaching them, Harry turned to Bruce, "it might be Time for the big guy to show up."

Bruce walked up and grinned at them, "that's my secret, I'm always in the mood for the big guy to show up." He grew and turned green smashing the aliens face into the ground and roared.

Harry turned to Hawkeye and waved his hand, "Clint, I cast a spell on your arrows, you wont run out of arrows now, but I can't do anything about the special tips you have, my magic would short them out."

"Cap, call it."

"Alright, Thor bottle nose that hole, you have the lightning, might as well use it." Thor spun his hammer and flew off, Tony will cover the sky's. Sub Zero, Nat, and I will cover the ground, and Hulk." The big guy turned to Captain America, "smash." He smirked and jumped off.

Harry and his two teammates began throwing all they had, Harry throwing bombarda's and cutting curses and freezing the creatures. Standing next to Cap covering his and Black windows backs. The battle raged all around them and when they began to get closer in Harry's bracelet began to burn and it re-expanded into its scythe form, his right hand throwing out spells while his left hand hacked and slashed the creatures. He watched Tony fly into a behemoths mouth and kill it from the inside, he hesitated when he heard a roar and turned to Cap, "I'll head out, you got this?"

Steve nodded,"yea, I gotta go to a subway, civs trapped in there."

With a crack he was gone and Steve shook his head, "some people have all the luck."

0000000000

Harry appeared near Hulk surrounded and poured everything he had into forming an ice shield around the two when they began to open fire, Hulk looked to Harry, "Why tiny man in cloak help Hulk?"

Panting slightly Harry manipulated the ice and shot spikes out destroying the fleet before releasing the dome, "because, were friends now, and friends look after one another."

Hulk roared with laughter, "I like you tiny man." He pat Harry on the head and jumped off.

Reverting the scythe back to it's bracelet form to conserve the remaining magic he had left he looked up and saw Loki, shooting a blasting curse to the craft he was in he apparated to the top of Stark tower where he crashed, "I can't stand people like you, you want power but your willing to step on innocent people to get it. This ends here Loki."

"Ah, the sorcerer, I must admit, I have been eager to see how much you have delved into the arcane."

The battle that ensued was one Harry would remember for a long while, he went through his whole list of spells, both elemental and non fighting Loki, both of them being pushed to the point of exhaustion, "Harry, I need you to throw me that staff behind you." Blaco widows voice crackled in his ear. Grabbing the staff he flipped over a spell Loki sent at him and kicked the staff straight up towards her. Harry clapped his hand and everything went dark around Loki.

"Is this the best you can do Sorcerer? A mere darkness illusion, I am the God of mischief you can't fool me."

Suddenly a huge fist grabbed his ankles and the darkness abated, the Hulk slammed down Loki several times, "horn man no Hurt Hulks friends."

Harry bent over to catch his breath, "thanks big guy. Nearing my limit now."

Hulk pat Harry on the head, "tiny ice man need not worry about puny god." He leapt off to fight some more.

"Guys, I don't know how much I have left in the tank, I'm nearing my limits."

"Just hold on a little longer Harry, I've got a nuke and I know right were to put it." Sure enough within seconds Tony blasted by with a missile in his hands and entered through the portal.

Thor landed next to Harry, "here, try holding this, it may replenish your reserves." Harry took the Hammer and nearly dropped it from the weight, "oh? You are worthy to wield MJONIR not bad."

Harry felt the electricity in the hammer coursing through his veins and sure enough he felt some of his magic restoring itself, the downside is that his natural Ice was fighting against the foreign magic of the Hammer.

"Easy, friend. You must relax your magic and allow it to assimilate with your magic, else it will harm your body." Harry took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles and allowed his magic to release. It did help his magic swirl in tandem with the lightning.

Handing back the Hammer Harry smiled, "thanks." They both looked up and saw Tony fall through the closing portal and Hulk catch him, Thor and Harry leapt down Casting an ancient spell that would create a bubble of no gravity to land on he landed near Tony and Steve, Tony wasnt breathing. A niggling sensation in his head told him he wasn't dead yet though. Hulk roared and Tony woke with a start.

"We did it?"

"It's over yea."

"Great job everyone let's all take a day tomorrow, not even show up to work. Any of you have shawarma? There's a shawarma place a few blocks from here, never tried it but it sounds good."

Harry chuckled, "shawarma isnt that bad."

"Were not done yet." Steve looked up to the tower.

0000000000

Loki struggled to sit up and turned around to an Arrow in the face and the other Avengers behind Hawkeye, Hulk cracked his knuckles, black widow had her gloves glowing red, Iron man had both hands glowing towards him, Thor crackled with Lightning, and Sub-Zero had ice crystals floating around him, pointy end toward him. "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

000000000

Harry watched as Loki and Thor used the Tesseract to leave for Asgard and looked at the bracelet around his wrist, even after taking off the cloak he could feel them resonating now. The rest of the team all split up and Harry turned, "Harry Potter."

Harry turned to see a group of what only could be witches and Wizards, "yes?"

"Despite the...blatant infraction of the statute, thank you for saving the ministry of Magic in America. It's here in New York."

Harry laughed, "dont think that statut much matters when I'm surrounded by others who can do similar stuff without magic."

"Indeed. Will you be staying in America long?"

Harry smiled, "I like it here. The magic side isn't as biased or racist as back home. So yes, I'll probably stay here for a while."

"Very well. We will mark you as a citizen then. Best of luck to you." With a crack all of them disappeared.

Looking into the sunset Harry sighed, "what's my next adventure then?"

**fin**


End file.
